1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a goggles assembly, more particularly to a goggles assembly having different degrees of stiffness in its component parts, such as lens rims, a bridge interconnecting the lens rims, and protective pads.
2. Brief Description of the Related Prior Art
Owing to the growing popularity of swimming as a form of exercise, there is an increasing demand for personal articles, such as swimming suits, caps, goggles, etc. Swimming goggles have been commonly used by people in order to protect their eyes from intrusion of water and other undesirable matter while swimming in water. Generally, a typical swimming goggles is formed integrally via an injection molding method in which a molding material is placed in an extruding machine and then heated and injected into a mold to form a unitary goggles. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the goggles 1 formed by injection molding includes a goggles frame which includes a pair of rims 11, a bridge 111 interconnecting the rims 11, and protective pads 12 formed along the rims 11. The goggles frame 1 is made from a single material by injection molding, and thus exhibits the same softness or hardness, the same characteristics and the same color in all parts of the rims 11, the bridge 111 and the protective pads 12. However, as the protective pads 12 formed along the rims 11 function to protect the eyes and prevent intrusion of water, they must possess a softness and flexibility necessary to render the former to contact intimately the user's face around the eyes. But, if the goggles frame is made of a material having a good softness for the protective pads 12, the rims will accordingly have an increased softness so that, when the user wears the goggles, the goggles will be pulled and stretched and the soft rims would deform, thereby resulting in intrusion of water into the eyes. In case the goggles frame is made of a material having a hardness desirable for the rims 11, the hardness of the protective pads 12 and the bridge 111 will increase, thereby resulting in discomfort when wearing the swimming goggles. In addition, as the conventional goggles are made from a single molding material, the color obtained therein is the same throughout the goggles and is therefore insufficient to fulfill the consumers' demand for colorful products.